phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Before the Psycho: OC quiz
BASICS FULL NAME: Camillus Hale Blackwood MEANING: Means he's a kid of a religious group or something like that. NICKNAME: Caligula MEANING: Little boat if I'm correct. ACTUAL AGE: Unknown. RESIDENCE: : Unknown so far. I still don't know where the story takes place. HOMETOWN: The Ethereal. AGE APPEARANCE: Around mid 40s. BIRTHDAY: May 25th ASTROLOGICAL SIGN: Gemini SPECIES: Demon GENDER: Male RELIGION: None ALLERGIES: Typical demon wards. Salt, holy water, such and such. SEXUAL PREFERANCE: Asexual (I still can't explain this) OCCUPATION: "Assassin." He just finds souls WAY OF SPEAKING: Usually doesn't. If he does though he usually sounds very bitter, and is straight to the point. MARITAL STATUS: Single THEME SONG(S): Forbidden Zone by Oingo Boingo ONLINE SCREENNAME: None PERSONAL QUOTE: "..." APPEARANCE HAIR COLOR: White...like WHITE white. HAIR STYLE AND LENGTH: Goes down to his shoulder blades. Usually is tied up with a bandage. Bangs are long enough to cover his face. Usually leavs at least one eye uncovered. EYES COLOR: Blue EYESIGHT: Better at night. Has trouble seeing in the day. HEIGHT: 6'8" WEIGHT: 179 LB OUTFIT/CLOTHING STYLE: wears a black vest/coat with a grey shirt under it. has a black cloak that covers his shoulders. Also wears grey pants and has black boots. ABNORMALITIES(TAIL): The whites of his eyes are black. DISTINGUISHING MARKS(SCARS,MOLES,TATS): Has various scars all over his back. SELF CARE(MAKE UP): None FIRST IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE: Creeper. SKIN COLOR: Pale BODY TYPE/BUILD: Tall, skeleton like. DEFAULT EXPRESSION: A blank look or a really wide smile. POSTURE: Hunches over only when sitting or stalking his prey. MEASUREMENTS(FEMALE ONLY): Hurr PIERCINGS: None DESCRIBE THEIR VOICE: Deep and mildly scratchy. WEAPON OF CHOICE: Two 9" knives. RELATIONSHIPS MOM: Err- HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: ... DAD: He really doesn't have parents in this life. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: ... SIBLINGS: None HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: He wouldn't get along with them if he had any. CHILDREN: None HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS: None PAST LOVA(S): None that I've come up with xD; CURRENT LOVA: No one. REACTION TO MEETING SOMEONE NEW: He doesn't care, he'll just stare at them. ABILITY TO WORK WITH OTHERS: Not to well at all. HOW SOCIABLE(LONER,ETC): You could say he's a loner. He just wants to find happiness and doubts anyone can help him with that. FRIENDS: Acuelo and Serotonin. He's on alright terms with Vale. PETS: None LEAST FAVORITE TYPE OF PERSON: The arrogant, kids, priest, and people like Marrz who take the joy out of EVERYTHING. PARENTAL TYPE(PROTECTIVE,ETC): ...He'd probably be neglectful and abusive. AFFINITY WITH...: Blood, bones, and whatever else lies within a humans body. FAVORITE PEOPLE: Spencer. He finds him hard to kill and likes the challenge. LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE: Savali, Marrz, Guy. PERSONALITY ..WHEN YOU FIRST MEET THEM: Silent and cold. ..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY LIKE YOU): Bitter douche that doesn't really care if anyone lives are not. Will pick on anything that's wrong in ones life. ..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY DISLIKE YOU): You'll probably be dead. He'll still be silent and cold. POSITIVE CHARACTERISTICS: Will at least shut up and listen to you. NEGATIVE CHARACTERISTICS: Is just a douche that will never really care about you. FAVORITE COLOR: Red and black. FAVORITE FOOD: Chili FAVORITE ANIMAL: Squirrel FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Xylophone FAVORITE ELEMENT: Shadow FAVORITE REMEMBERED MOMENT IN LIFE: Fighting with Spencer (almost killing him) LEAST FAVORITE COLOR: Yellow LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Sweet things. LEAST FAVORITE ANIMAL: Birds LEAST FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Flute LEAST FAVORITE ELEMENT: Water MOST HATED MOMENT IN LIFE: All the punishments he's been through) HOBBIES: Making beads from bone and sleeping. USUAL MOOD: Neutral. DRINK/SMOKE/DRUGS: He does drink (anything really), can't stand smoking or drugs though. DARK VERSION OF SELF: A killer with a never ending blood lust, never finding happiness, eventually hangs himself. No one would care. LIGHT VERSION OF SELF: Realizing what Savali is doing is wrong, preys on less people, eventually fits in with society. HOW SERIOUS ARE THEY: Very. You wouldn't think so because his threats are really bizarre, but he is VERY SERIOUS about them. CLASS IN AN RPG: Assassin BELIEVE IN GHOSTS: Yes. (IN)DEPENDANT: Independant SOFT SPOT/VULNERABILITY: His legs are weak and not really good for jumping or chasing people. OPINION ON SWEARING: Doesn't care. DAREDEVIL VS CAUTIOUS: Cautious. MUSIC TYPE: Rock? MOVIE TYPE: Horror BOOK TYPE: Horror/Mystery GAME TYPE: None COMFORTABLE TEMPERATURE: 70 SLEEPING PATTERN: Sleeps mostly during the day. CLEANLINESS/NEATNESS: Not very good with cleaning up but keeps things organized. Vale complains about this constantly. DESIRED PET: None HOW DO THEY PASS TIME: Sleeping. BIGGEST SECRET: He doesn't like sex? I don't know. HERO/WHO THEY LOOK UP TO: One of the dark lords...possibly. WHAT ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE: Badger FEARS: Demon wards. COMFORTS: Warm nights, sleeping, being left alone. DRUNK TYPE: The one that passes out. SPECIAL ABILITIES/MAGICS: Can see in the dark. HOW DID THEY GET SAID MAGICS: The dark lord that favors him. DONE ANYTHING TO GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE LAW: Killing. WHICH "7 DEADLY SINS" ARE THEY MOST LIKE: Wrath WHICH "7 VIRTUES" DO THEY HAVE: Patience DANCE STYLE: NONE WHAT ROLE WOULD THEY BE IF THEY WERE IN... ROMANCE MOVIE: The crazy ex ACTION MOVIE: One of the henchmen. CARTOON: Small evil character that is there for 1 episode. HORROR MOVIE: Easily the killer. PORNO: Err... LABYRINTH: ... PRINCESS BRIDE: ...... HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE... SAD: Will hide himself away from the rest of society. HAPPY: Very energetic and creepy. ANGRY: Will growl and possibly attack. AFRAID: He'll just back away slowly. LOVE SOMEONE: HAH! Right. HATE SOMEONE: Death WANT SOMETHING: He'll get it, or at least TRY. CONFUSED: Will stare off into space. HOW DO THEY REACT TO... DANGER: Crouches down and tries to avoid it. SOMEONE THEY HATE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON THEM: Hiss at them...possibly kill them. POSSIBLY. PROPOSAL TO MARRY: He'd crush there dreams and say no. DEATH OF LOVED ONE: No reaction. DIFFICULT GAME/MATH/ETC: Will walk away if he gets annoyed with it. INJURY: Smiles and continues doing whatever he was doing. SOMETHING IRRESISTABLY CUTE: Won't care. LOSS OF HOURS OF WORK: He'd be slightly annoyed. HISTORY BIOGRAPHY: Camillus died on May 25th during a religious ritual. He was born in the Ethereal the second time and was favored by the 4th dark lord. This gave him large teeth and the ability to see in the dark. Most of his life he had been miserable and was searchign for happiness. He found out later that he liked hurting others and sometimes himself. This eventually became a obsession and he started to fantasize about death. After a few years in the Ethereal he was later summoned by Savali (who was already on his 3rd host by now) as a finder of souls. All was well until Spencer came in. He truely hated Spencer and thought of him as weak and pathetic. He later finds out that Spencer is a challenge to kill. He admires this and there for tries to make him suffer. FIRST APPEARANCE: Somewhere in the first chapter possibly. KNOWLEDGE LANGUAGES: English SCHOOLING LEVEL: Um... FAVORITE SUBJECT: Biology. INTERESTED CAREERS: Mortician(sp), or just what he is right now. EXPERTICE: Hiding a body COMPLETELY. PUZZLES: Likes them sometimes. CHEMISTRY: Eh thinks it sometimes cheats. MATH: Knows the basics. ENGLISH: Yet again, knows the basics. GEOGRAPHY: Not so well. Only knows the city he's in. Knows most other countries though. POLITICS/LAW: Doesn't know very much about it. ECONOMY/ACCOUNTING: Doesn't know and doesn't care. COOKING: Eh. SEWING: Horrible MECHANICS: Even worse. BOTANY (FLOWERS): Knows some, mostly poisous flowers. MYTHOLOGY: Doesn't know a lot and doesn't care. DRAMATICS(ACTING,SINGING): HATE READING LEVEL: Basic. HOW GOOD ARE THEY AT PLANNING AHEAD: Usually very good. IMPULSIVE/STRATEGY: Strategy. ROMANCE (...Okay this would be if he was interested in others.) DO THEY TAKE INITIATIVE: Yes. HOW DO THEY ACT(SHY,ETC): Spontaneous GENTLEMAN/LADYLIKE VS KLUTZY: Gentleman I guess...Would be a bit aggressive. GO SLOW VS JUMP INTO: Jump into. TRUE LOVE VS TESTING DIFF PEOPLE: True love I guess? PROTECTIVE: No. ACT LIKE FRIENDS OR LOVERS: Probably like lovers. WHAT KIND OF PRESENTS DO THEY BUY: Probably cookies or something. I DON'T KNOW. TYPE OF KISSER: Rough and short. DO THEY WANT KIDS: No DO THEY WANT TO MARRY: No MAKE GOOD OR BAD DECISIONS: Probably bad. ARE THEY ROMANTIC: No HOW ARE THEY IN BED: Rough, sadistic,...I don't even think I want to continue thinking about this. TOYS?: No FETISHES: ...I have no idea. Probably bondage. S+M: I don't think he would mind. GET JEALOUS EASY: No WIFE/HUBBY BEATER: Most likely. MARRY FOR MONEY: No. FAVORITE POSITION: WOW I don't even want to know. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THEIR DREAM DATE: Sitting under a tree or on a roof looking at the stars...doing nothing really. OPINION ON SEX: Thinks it's stupid. YAY. Category:Quizzes